Flower
by Anime Huggler
Summary: This is a wonderful lemon with plot with out favorite ninjas! Shikamaru and Ino! A very cute story on both of their lives.
1. Imchains

OK, I don't remember who asked for this, but one of my reviewers asked for a Ino/Shika lime thing. I, after all this time, I finally GET to it. ^_____^ I'm stupid I know. OK, so yes this is a lime about those too, so don't freak out please. I'm going to try (keyword-try) to make this tasteful too, so I hope I get some happy reviews. *Takes deep breath* Here we...I've never written a lime before...go!  
  
***  
  
Sunday had to be the greatest thing since someone thought of a stick with chocolate on it. Sunday meant no training in the hot summer sun, no homework or a stupid essay, no Chouji, no Shikamura, and no Asuma with his smoke filling Ino's lungs with tar so when she becomes twenty she won't die. And the best part was she got to spend the scorching hot day inside her mother's cool flower shop. Yes, life right now was good.  
  
Ino sighed deeply as she stood at the counter and had her head resting in her hands. It was a lazy work day, so not too many came in to buy roses or tulips. It would be great to fall asleep right now, but she already tried that, and her mother poked her with the end of a broom.  
  
"Stay alert child. You never know when a rich man will come in to buy thousands of flowers for his sick wife."  
  
Was what she said and walked to the back room to cut some flowers to make them live longer. Ino pouted for a moment, but oh well. She got to sleep in late because it was Sunday so she couldn't complain.  
  
"I'm telling you, the woman love flowers. She'll love them."  
  
"Yeah, but it's so overrated. She might not-"  
  
"Overrated? Phfft. Please man."  
  
Ino looked out the window's shop to see her father with his friend, Shikato, walking towards the door. Ino stood up proper and smiled as the two older ninjas stepped in.  
  
"Hi Otousan. Hello Mr. Nara."  
  
The older version of Shikamaru with the beard and cigarette, that was not lit for some reason, looked up at the happy blonde and smiled. Ino's father gave her a wink like he always did. Shikato walked over to Ino, and leaned over the counter with his elbows whispering,  
  
"Tell me kid. If your husband kept giving some flowers year after year for you birthday, you would still love him, right?"  
  
Ino giggled at the silly man and his weird question. She swiveled her head so her one stand of hair flew around her head and back to where it was. She gave a cocky grin and walked around the counter to all of the wonderfully colored flowers all over the store. Inoshi rolled his eyes, but laughed at how his daughter was acting around the old funny dud.  
  
"Weeeeeeeel. If my husband gave me the same flowers ever year, then no. I would not love him."  
  
When she said the begging of her statement, she waltzed over to the red roses. The ones that were always chosen. Then she picked one out.  
  
"A rose does show love, but year after year means that my husband got too lazy, and this was his last resort."  
  
Shikato raised his one eyebrow. The girl really did now her flowers. Ino then put the flower down and skipped over to the Sympetalous. A pink flower that has not yet bloomed with thick thorns on the bottom.  
  
"What would you think your wife would say to this Mr. Nara?"  
  
He scratched his beard.  
  
"Uhh...well it's pink. A girl color. So she would like it."  
  
He liked his answer and hit nose tip with his thumb. Ino shook her head at him. He frowned.  
  
"This is a very deadly plant. If not handled carefully, it will bite you and resent your wife until it dies. And that does not say much about you, now does it?"  
  
Shikato glared at the stupid flower.  
  
"Now these,"  
  
Ino picked up a white and blue Imchain flower. It was a long steamed flower. About the size of the girl's arm. It was fully open and gave off the most amazing color. It also smelled heavenly, as Ino inhaled and fluttered her eyes.  
  
"This one says 'Honey, you mean the world to me. So I took my time a picked out the most beautiful flower for you because you are so beautiful, I had to find something that could slightly compare to you and I hope I did you justice.'. That, Mr. Nara, that is what will make me love my husband if he got me a flower ever year for my birthday. And would make me love him forever as well."  
  
Inoshi clapped ones and then twice at his wonderful, smart, and one hell of a salesman, daughter. Shikato slapped down a 40 yen bill on the counter and proclaimed,  
  
"I'll take two."  
  
(A.N. Does 40 yen sound right...? Hehe.)  
  
Ino smiled, picked up another Imchain, and ran over behind the counter to ring her customer up. She was about to give him his change, but he held up his hand.  
  
"Keep it. Its yours. You deserve it."  
  
Ino blushed slightly. She loved it when people gave her tips just because she knew a little too much about flowers. Plus it was just more money towards her goal of buying a new ninja outfit.  
  
Inoshi threw his arm over his friends shoulder and started to laugh, they started to walk out but not before Ino picked up,  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I want details about what happens tonight. And I mean every dirty, little, thing you..."  
  
And then they were out of range. Ino stepped back and snapped the 10 dollar yen in front of her.  
  
*Inner Ino- "HELL YEAH!"*  
  
(A.N. I know, I know. That's Sakura's little thing, but Ino should have an inner voice too. It's just funny too picture.)  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Ino was helping her mother move some things around, as they were ready to close up for the night, and squeaked a little when she felt something cut her finger.  
  
"What is it sweety?"  
  
Mrs. Yamanaka turned around when she heard the little distress call from her child.  
  
"I dunno. Must be a loose piece of glass under this box. I'm ok, just a little scratch."  
  
It wasn't little. The cut was deep, and a few drops started to drip down onto a flower. When she lifted the box of cards she was trying to get behind the counter, Ino was right. A light green piece of glass was cought on the bottom. Must have been from a vase or something.  
  
"Goodness! Ino, let me see."  
  
"I'm fine Okaasan."  
  
But Ino's mother took her hand to look it over anyway. She got up, left, and then came back with a bandage and tissues to clean up the red finger with. When all was done, and in place, she kissed it and let go of Ino's hand.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much, thank you Okaasan-chan."  
  
Ino looked at her repaired finger and gave her mother a smile.  
  
"You go home. You have training tomorrow, and that means getting up early. I'll finish up here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Her mother nodded, and then shooed her out the store. Ino had no problem walking home at dark since they lived like ten seconds away from their shop. She did groan at the thought of training early, before the sun came up. She always looked like hell in the mornings and took her forever to get her hair to get into the nice ponytail she had. Then she has to put her eye make up-  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ino snapped her head at the direction of the chop stick had come from. It took her a second to register the boy that was leaning against the ally wall with one leg hitched up, supporting all his weight on it.. The other chop stick was in his mouth, as he twirled it with his tongue, looking very board.  
  
"Oh it's just you."  
  
"Just me? Gee, you know how to make someone feel welcomed."  
  
"I don't welcome people that throw random objects at my beautiful face."  
  
"Get over yourself Ino. Plus I hit your stupid head, not your face."  
  
"Your such a jerk Shikamaru."  
  
Ino turned on her heel half way and started to walk home like she was. She heard Shikamaru say a 'whatever' and she guessed he left because she heard him walk off in the different direction.  
  
'Tech. Men.'  
  
***  
  
Ino took off her one left shoe while hanging onto the doorknob, closed the door and then took off the other shoe. She knew something was off when she smelled something burning. Oh oh. She ran over to where the kitchen was (seeing how the smell came from that part of the house) but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her father struggling very hard with a pan of really badly burnt popcorn.  
  
"Rotten, stupid, worthless piece of honey! Hehe, didn't here you come in."  
  
"Otousan what are you doing?"  
  
"Well...I got a hankering for some popped corn...but it didn't work huh?"  
  
Ino shook her head at him with a smile. Her father never was one for cooking. That was one of the reasons he married her mother.  
  
"Where's your mother?"  
  
Ino pulled out the stool of the kitchen table and sat down in it.  
  
"Finishing up the junk at the shop."  
  
"Aha. You know, I got to congrat you Ino."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Inoshi took off the silly looking apron he was wearing and threw the burnt pan in the sink. He gave it a dirty look.  
  
"Shikato's wife loved the flowers. He'll be...uhh...very happy tonight... and tomorrow."  
  
"Really? I thought so."  
  
Man she was smug. But happy non the less for her father's friend's love life. Inoshi stretched his back and mad it snap. Ino cringed, hating that sound, and looked over at the clock. She had a good hour before she had to be asleep. Being in bed, and sleeping were two different things. It was more like being in her room before she had to be in bed asleep. She got back up, kissed her father and went upstairs to her room.  
  
***  
  
Ino walked over to her vanity and sat down gently on the little stool and pulled out her black scrunchy from her hair. Her long and smooth blond hair feel down gracefully on her shoulders and stopped a little above her butt. She grabbed her brush and started to brush out all the tangles that she had gotten though out the day. There was one little spot that felt a little odd when she brushed over it. She felt on the right side of her head and her fingers ran over a little square shaped indent.  
  
Ino put one plus two to get...Shika! She had no idea he could throw that little chop stick that hard. Oh she would get him tomorrow if that tiny (talk about your Princess and the Pea) little dent didn't go away. Those thoughts lead to a new. Why was Shika on this part of the town? And this late? And on that spot on the wall. If she remembered correctly, the shop to the left of him was a closed gift shop and to the right was a coffee shop. It was still open but Shikamaru didn't strike her as a coffee drinker. He was too lazy to order a cup. She would have to somehow ask him that tomorrow. He better not be stalking her! She got dressed in her ninja PJs, a bottom and top with little leafs on it with chines symbols, and sat on her bed.  
  
With nothing coming to mind that she could do instead of sleep, she gave up and went under her covers. She fell asleep quickly, mumbling to herself that she has to get up early. Oh well.  
  
***  
  
LA! Whoa, this was a little longer then I expected. Not a bad thing though. So hows it going so far? Too slow? Too boring? Are you sitting there and saying, 'Where the fuck is the lemon!?' Is it so good that you want to read the next chapter by giving me a review? *nudge* ^_^ I love the reviewers! Oh, and if your the person that told me to do this, give your name. Thanks! And uh...give reviews!  
  
Vash- You all heard the women! She wants reviews! Now click the little botten on the bottom.! *Gives a mighty and sexy pose* 


	2. Roses

Vash- Clear! *ZAP*  
A.H- Get off me you lunatic! And yes! I am alive. Thank you Vash.  
Vash- ^ _.^ Yup.  
  
Anyway! Look at all the pretty reviews! I love you guys. This is what keeps me going...that and all the angry reviewers too...O_O;. You all are going to love this...I hope. Here we go!  
  
****  
  
Shikamaru was leaning against the railing of the bridge that he and Chouji were standing on. A few seconds later Ino came dragging herself in, not very lady like, and then probed herself up. Nice and straight spin. She wouldn't want to look like a slob in front of her teacher.  
  
As every morning, Chouji gave her a grunt and a nod and then turned his gaze back to the clear still water underneath his feet. Shika gave her a look up and down and shrugged. Same old thing. Ino gave Chouji a half smile, and flatly gave Shikamaru a glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ino gave a 'humph' and snoblishy turned her head away from him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on. I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
"How would you know."  
  
"It was a freakin' chop stick."  
  
"Yeah well you could have-"  
  
"Good morning children!"  
  
The deep gruff voice of Asuma was heard as he came up to them. This early in the mornings he didn't have ahis cigarette lit. Chouji's confused eyebrowed face turned from the arguing team mates (not even three minutes into the early morning, and they were already barking at eachother.) to his teacher.  
  
Asuma reached into his vest pocket and pulled out three small scrolls. As he handed them out, the three children saw that they were blank.  
  
"Training canceled for today. So have a good day off children. Us it wisely. Read a book., or train with eachother. Something like that. Write it down so I know you at least did something. So long."  
  
Asuma turned on his heel and headed back to where ever he came from.  
  
"Wait. How come?"  
  
Shika had to ask, other wise he wouldn't be able to enjoy his day off.  
  
"It's not really of any of your children's concern. No worries though...just don't ask."  
  
He waved them a goodbye with his back turned and left.  
  
-Inner Ino- Another day off?....YES!!!!  
  
Ino couldn't believe it. She had another day to do nothing but earn some extra cash at the flower shop, relax and maybe get in some mushy romance novel. Ino looked over at her other two teammates. Shika looked pretty happy. As in a 'that's not too bad' type of look. Even though it looked like he cared less if he got another day off. But Ino was pretty sure that he did like the idea, a lot. Chouji was smiling from chubby cheek to chubby cheek. This just meant another day for him to spend his time at home eating whatever his mother would bake for him and watch TV with not a care on his mind.  
  
Shika was the first to move. He shrugged and turned around to go back to his home most likely. Ino watched him go before she, herself, went in his direction to go tell her mother the happy news. Chouji went left, since his house was in that direction. After a while of looking like Ino was following Shikamaru, he turned into an ally way, leaving Ino alone. Her head followed him until her body was too in front of the opening of the ally way. So her head snapped back into looking forward and she kept walking. As Ino walked down the now very busy street (seeings how it was Monday morning) she smiled and nodded at the smiling people, and even a few waves to some adults she knew from her parents. She reached her mother's flower shop, and as the little bell rang, to notice that a customer has come in, her mother popped out from under the counter and started to greet whoever came in.  
  
"Welcome to the Yamanaka Fl-Oh. Ino. Ino? What are you doing here? Girl, you better not be ditching."  
  
Ino gave a sheepish smile at her mother. There was a reason her mother to give that look. When Ino was younger she had the thought that if Iruka's lesson became too boring then she could come home and sneak into her room for the rest of the day. But after she received her head band, she never ditched again. What a good little girl.  
  
"No, no Okaasan-chan! It's not like that at all. Asuma-senshi just kinda said we have the day...kinda off."  
  
"Kinda off? What in heavens name for? It's not a holiday...is it?"  
  
Ino shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so Okaasan. He just did. Shrugged at us, and left."  
  
Her mother gave her a look head to toe. And then smiled at her perfect daughter.  
  
"Wonderful. I can use some help then."  
  
Mrs. Yamanaka waved her daughter over.  
  
"We have a veeeeeery nice gentlemen call us this morning. Says he wants three dozen of our finest blue Mulchins. Isn't that great?"  
  
It was pretty great. Mulchins were not really the cheapest flowers on the market. And three dozen...Ino would most likely get an extra birthday gift this year.  
  
"That's wonderful. But what do you need me for?"  
  
Mrs. Yamanaka lead her to her task. Ino saw the large flowers that were all spread over the floor in the back. There where two flowers already done, and the scissors that did the job next to them.  
  
"He said he does not want any thorns on them. Guess what you get to do?"  
  
Ino sighed.  
  
-Inner Ino- Dammit. And I thought I could just hang out today.  
  
"You got it mom."  
  
Ino took off her white Ninja arm bands and sat cross-legged on the floor. Mulchins had think and very painful thorns on them. And sometimes, which was really everytime, they didn't want to come off without a fight. And other annoying hassle was if you pulled the thorn too hard then the steam would brake, and then the floor would have to be thrown away. So in other words, this would take awhile.  
  
***  
  
The morning faded into the afternoon, and when Ino's mother called her for lunch, Ino had four flowers left. Her hands where all cut up and she was very tired. She whipped her forehead, and stood up. She almost feel back down because of all the blood that went rushing to her legs.  
  
"Oh man... Coming!"  
  
Ino shook her head and went to the front of the store. On the counter, next to the cashier, her plate of rice and chicken with a pork bun were sitting there all nice and hot. A glass of milk was there as well. Good old mom. She smiled and brushed her hands off on the apron she was wearing and started to eat. Ripping apart flowers would make any girl tired, so she lazily started to pick at her food. But she didn't enjoy her meal for that long, for the bell shop rung happily. And like always, she started out her greeting;  
  
"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. We have a special today on, oh. Nevermind."  
  
"Gee. Do you greet all your costumes so warmly, or am I just lucky?"  
  
"I greet paying customers with a warm greeting. Your just lucky that I'm not throwing anything at you right now."  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"And what, may I ask, tells you that I am not a paying customer? Hmm?"  
  
"Unless you want to make your room all pretty with lilacs, I don't see any other reason for you to be here."  
  
She let her snotty look drop for a moment.  
  
"Unless you here with your father."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The look returned.  
  
"In fact, Mrs. Pric, I'm here because of my father."  
  
Ino let her glare go. Maybe he was going to buy something. Might as well not act like a complete ass to her father's best friend's son, if he has money with him.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Shika let his arms drop and go into his pockets instead.  
  
"I kinda...walked 'in' on my parents,  
  
Ino blushed, but not as bad as Shika.  
  
"And my Otousan rushed me out to by some more of though flowers he bought here yesterday."  
  
"Oh...well he bought two Imchain."  
  
Ino pointed to what she was talking about and Shikamaura's head followed her pointed finger to the same flowers that were in his house. He let out a 'Mmm' noise. He got it, but didn't find it as interesting as his mother did.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...umm...one I guess."  
  
Ino stepped out from behind her counter and went over to those flowers with a pair of scissors. She squated over the bunch and started to fiddle around with some of them. Shikamaru walked over behind her and leaned over her, to see what she was doing. Ino suddenly felt Shikamaru's knee pressing against her spin. Ino's face went red for a second and then she snapped her head around to glare at the pony tailed boy.  
  
"Personal space! Now!"  
  
Shika tilted his head (Having no idea why she was so upset at the moment) and took a step back. Ino shot straight up from her crouching position and went back to the counter ringing Shika up. Shika followed her until he could no more becucase of the wooden counter that blocked him. He pulled out his money and placed it on the counter. Ino wrapped the flower with a red bow and handed it to Shikamaru. When he grabbed it, his hand was on top of hers. And instead of both children yanking back their hands in an old comical way, Ino's red cheeked face locked onto Shikamura's gaze. After a second or two, Ino let go of the flower so Shika could pull it back all the way without dragging the poor girl with him. Not saying anything, Ino looked down onto the flower waiting to hear the little bell on the door frame to inform her that Shikamaru left. The little ring did not come. She looked back up, and Shikamaru was looking at the flower up and down and sniffed it a few times.  
  
"Uh...do you think I can stall some time in here so I don't have to hear my mom screaming when I get home?"  
  
Ino knew what he meant, and blushed again.  
  
"Can't you stall outside."  
  
"I guess I could do that...what a bother though. Since I'm already in here, and-"  
  
"Ok ok. Shut up. I don't want to here you complaining. Hang out if you want, but I have work to do."  
  
Shika smirked.And looked at the food.  
  
"Lunch qualifies as work?"  
  
Ino pouted at him. She then gave him a 'Humph' noise and turned on her heel to go to the back.  
  
"Oh for the love of- Oh come on. I didn't mean it...'that' way."  
  
That way meant whatever way Ino took it as. Shika was starting to get annoyed with Ino always being mad at him, and followed her to the back so he could be a man about it, and apologias. After all, as his father has told him time and time again; 'I mad women is bad. But a women that is mad at you is worse then Hell it's self.' Shikamaru placed the flower on the counter, forgotten, and then went behind it. When he reached the back, Ino was standing looking over really weird looking potted plants that looked like they had teeth. Sharp ones at that.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Oops. He said that a bit too load. Ino turned around with full fury.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing back here?!"  
  
Before Shika had a chance to open his mouth, Ino was standing a few inches away from him. She was mad. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot like an old lady waiting for an answer from the kid that stole a cookie before dinner.  
  
"I-I just wanted to-"  
  
"Wanted to what? Steal something? Ask for more flowers? Take my chashier while I wasn't looking? To stand behind me again and look up my skirt?! Huh? What? Is that it?"  
  
"Whoa. You need to chill out Ino."  
  
Shika himself was getting a bit angry. He always did when Ino would start screaming at him for something really stupid.  
  
"Geez. Your such a hassle."  
  
"Hassle?! How dare you!? How dare you come into my shop and come to the back calling me a-"  
  
Ino stopped as Shikamaru grabbed her by her shoulders and Ino found herself against a cold wall with Shika breathing down on top her.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Shikamaru said it that Ino had to shiver. It wasn't threatening nor irritated. Shikamaru himself though looked annoyed...as always.  
  
"I hear it's bad luck to have a women being mad at you. And since I get the day off today, I don't want a bucket of paint falling on me, or tripping over a ladder and breaking something. I didn't come here to steal, or beg, or look at anything. I came to say sorry for the little comment that got you so pissed off. Ok? That's it. So relax."  
  
For the first time, Ino saw the little boy she knew when he was little. The way Ino stared into Shikamaru's brown eyes at such a close range. She saw the little ninja in training that was almost as quite as Hinata, and paid as much attention to Iruka as Naruto. She saw the small boy, who even then had a small pony tail, be as arrogant as Kiba if pushed to it, and as smart as Shino when Asuma made him be. Ino remembered Shikato's only and youngest son that was not cool enough to hang around Sasuke but always in the background with Chouji as two of the many small outcasts of the class.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ino said in bearly a whisper. Now she left bad at getting so mad. Maybe it was true to what Sakura said to her once. Maybe she did over react at times. Ino did not look away from Shika, and nither did he. His grip of course loosened even before Ino was pinned, but his hands did not fall from her shoulders. Ino tilted up as Shika tilted slightly down. Ino was the one to pull back after the two ninja's lips met. She brought her hands up to Shika's chest. She wanted to push him back, but Shikamaru never felt the force, for it never came. Ino looked to the side and to the floor. Shika then gently placed his hand on Ino's soft, and beautiful face and turned it to look at him again. He captured her rosy lips again and she let him.  
  
Rage faded away, along with any other though in Ino's mind and then she looped her arms around Shika's neck. Getting the hint (at least Shika took it as a hint) Shikamaru's arms went to Ino's waist and pulled her closer. Shikamaru inhaled Ino's sent deeply. Just the way he thought. Rose peddles. Slowly, because she was scared, Ino parted her lips and Shikamaru himself slowly slipped his tongue in. Not too sure on what to do, they both closed their eyes to see what will happen next. He traced the roof her mouth and the inside of her teeth. For once Ino did not fight back in anyway. Even her own tounge let Shika's tounge whatever he wanted. Shika now knew what Ino Yamanaka tasted like. Like the sweetest strawberry on the first day of spring.  
  
"Ino! Child were are you? I need some help. Ino? Sweety?"  
  
Ino pulled back from the warmth of Shikamaru and gasped for air. Shika himself looked towards where Ino's mother was calling her.  
  
"C-coming. Coming!"  
  
Ino pulled fully away from the slightly taller boy and took another deep breath. She looked back at Shikamaru, who had a smile on his flushed face. He nodded at her, and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, ja?"  
  
Ino nodded quickly.  
  
"Ino!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Shikamaru went to the counter like before picked up the flower and left the flower shop with a little ring. Ino found herself looking at the door as he left. She saw the money he left on the counter as well.  
  
"INO!"  
  
"I'M COMING!! Geez..."  
  
****  
  
Mwhaha. No, that's not the mighty lemon part. I'm making this very tasteful, so that will come just a liiiiiiiiiiittle bit later. ^_____^ Anyways! So how was this? I'm proud of this actually. It's longer then I thought it would be, so I'm happy. Um, yes well this will go on! Seeing how you people like it. Meeep. Uh...Hmm..lets see..I hope to get started on the next chapter soon so you don't have to wait so freakin' long. Oh well. Until next time faithful readers!! Oh, and by the way, I'm my own beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes.  
  
Vash-A kiss? That's it? I mean...WTF? That's it! Booo. Hisss. A.H- Shut up Vash. Vash- I guess you can review...but yell at her for not giving us lemon! A.H- No! Don't tell them that! Vash- Hehe. 


	3. If You Want

Another few weeks, one more chapter. Horry for me! Well, let us see what happends to our two ninjas  
  
It all made sence to Team 10 when they saw Asuma give a nice smile to Kurenai who in return waved back to him in a friendly manner. Ino giggled girlish because she thought it was cute.  
  
"Asuma-senshi. So that's why you were yesterday, huh?"  
  
Ino came to the Team's meeting spot earlier then needed, but she couldn't sleep so she left home early. Asuma (unlike Kakashi) was either always there before his students, or came no later then 5 minutes late. Asuma quickly blushed, but it went away.  
  
"O-of course not. That's none of your business really. And now! For todays lesson-"  
  
Asuma went on to explain what there task was for today. Ino tuned out after he gave the jist of the jobs, and then without turning her head, her eyes fell on the very tired looking Shikamaru. Simple enough. He was leaning on one hip with one arm crossed infront of his chest, and the other arm was holding up his head. Ino noticed that his look was not the 'board' one but more like the one 'I stayed up waaaaay past my bed time.' The black under his eyes could not be seen unless someone was really looking hard, like Ino. He looked up at here when she came to the meeting spot, gave her a smile, as she did to him, and neither said a word. She made her eyes come back onto her teacher.  
  
"Everyone got it?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They all followed.  
  
Today was a simple task of cleaning up around Mr. and Mrs. Miznero's garden. Pull the weeds, get rid of the filed mice, mow the grass, and the rake the leaves that were all around the tree in the back yard. Asuma gave them a smile and sat on the brick wall to watch his students get to work. Shika sighed, Chouji and Ino groaned. Oh well. Training was training.  
  
Ino pulled her forearm sleeves up to her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru was standing close enough the crack and cringed.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
Ino lifted an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"It'll give you arthritis."  
  
Ino stared pulling weeds with Chouji who wraped his scarf around his hands so they wouldn't get ripped apart. Ino of course was already used to it, so she didn't worry about it. Shika had the task of trying to find the 50 or so mice that would pop up, and then pop back down whenever he got to close. But, being the smart little ninja he was, he put his fingers together and called up his Shadow No Jutsu. Then using his two fingers to imitate a person walking, all the mice came up and walked in a cute straight line into the sack Shika was holding,. Ino giggled at the sight and so did Chouji. Asuma had to give him credit for coming up with such a simple way to use his Justu. When they were all in the bag, he broke the hold he had and then all the little mice started to squeak and thrash around. He gave them to Mrs. Miznero who put them inside her home.  
  
Asuma told him that he could relax until the other two were down, so all three of them could rake the leaves and do the lawn together. Shika liked that, and sat with his teacher. Chouji grumbled, "Stupid...smart...rotten no..ow....grrr..." Ino was done with her half and then helped Chouji finish his.  
  
Asuma gave them all cheap looking rakes that looked like they were about to break, and then the three started to pull the leaves into one big pile. After it got really boring, Chouji waked Shikamaru in the back of the knees with his rake. Shika swung back at him and he fell right onto his butt. Shika laughed at his handy work and Ino rolled her eyes.  
  
'Boys. Sheesh.'  
  
Mowing the lawn was fast enough. Surprising, the whole task took them half of the day. But by the end of it, Team 10 looked tired, hungry, and tired. The Miznero's thanked them full heartily and the C range task was done. They had another house to do, but it was three times smaller, and didn't really have a lawn. So they were done three times faster.  
  
After the tasks were done, Asuma just took them to an open space in the forest and watched them go though their justus and all that good ninja stuff. When the sun set, they did a few races for a few hours and then Asuma called it a day.  
  
"See you all tomorrow."  
  
He puffed out smoke and went home. The three remained....quite. It made Ino a bit uneasy, but thankfully Chouji made her feel better.  
  
"YAWN! Ok guys, I'm heading home. My mom's making porkchops! See you guys tomorrow."  
  
He adjusted his headband and waved goodbye to his teammates. Ino waved a cheerful goodbye, and Shika gave him a bob with the head.  
  
"See ya tomorrow man."  
  
And then it was just two. Shikamaru dug his foot into the ground and placed a hand behind his head before he turned to Ino.  
  
"Listen..Um...Hmm..."  
  
Ino turned to him with an awed looked and stood there waiting for him to spite whatever he wanted to say out.  
  
"I kinda wanted to ask this earlier, but you know, because Chouji and Asuma were there and being such a hassle I couldn't really think of a good time to ask, or even how to really ask you this but then I though what a bother it-"  
  
"Shika, your babbling."  
  
This was the most Ino ever heard Shika speak of nothing in particular. Shikamaru blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh... Sorry. Anyway,"  
  
There was a hole now where Shikamaru kept digging his foot.  
  
"My mom said it would be ok if you...uh...wanna kinda..."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Come over for...Dinnnnner...if you wanted to of course. If it's not too much of a bother."  
  
Ino blushed. He was so cute. He kept looking from tree to tree from sky to ground and everywhere else but Ino. He did look at her shoes though. Ino though she should give him an answer quickly before he passed out by the tension.  
  
"I would love to. I would have to ask my mom though."  
  
Shika lifted his head.  
  
"Really? Cool. Uh...I'll meet you around 7 ish...my place?"  
  
Ino just nodded, and her ponytail bounced around. She walked past him and went home. Shika let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. And as Ino walked away, Shika noticed that when she walks she swings her arms, and not her hips. He liked that. She was gone, and he went home himself to tell his mother that there would be an extra plate to set up.  
  
"Hi Okaasan. Can I have dinner at Shikamaru's house tonight?"  
  
She said all too causally, as she came home and saw her mother doing some paperwork.  
  
"Oh sure thing sweety. Oh but when you go,"  
  
Ino's mother got up from her chair, and she followed her into the kitchen. He pulled out a glass pan from a cupboard.  
  
"Give this back to Mrs. Akimichi and can you also-"  
  
"Chjou's not going to be there mom...."  
  
Mrs. Yamanaka eyes slowly traveled to Ino's.  
  
"...then who is?"  
  
Ino blushed and looked down at the tiled kitchen floor.  
  
"Ju-just me."  
  
"Oh. Oh! Ooooooohhhhhh....I get it."  
  
"NO! It's not like that! At least I don't think it is. He's just being nice. No! It's just-"  
  
Ino's mother put her hands up in self defense.  
  
"Whoa kiddo, I didn't mean anything.....want me to do your hair?"  
  
Ino placed her hands over her face and she shock it very hard and let out a squeal. Then she looked up at her smiling mother that was trying not to laugh at her daughter.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So then I was just, 'Wanna come over for dinner?' And then she was like 'Hehe, ok.' Then I'm all 'Cool. See you 7ish.' And then she walked home."  
  
"That's my boy!"  
  
Shikato grabbed his son around the throat and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Ah! No, you'll mess up my hair. Lettgo dad."  
  
"Honestly Shikato. Let the boy down."  
  
Shikato just smiled at his wife and did as he was told. Shikamaru slicked his hair back into the neat point tail he always had. He walked over to his mother and leaned his arms on the counter to see the spices she was adding to the meal.  
  
"Your little friend like's steak, right?"  
  
Shika shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Who doesn't?"  
  
She smiled and kept doing cooking stuff.  
  
"Why don't you see if everything is ready, ok?"  
  
Shikmaru went into the other room that held the dining table. Yup, everything seemed fine. Five places with five chair, plates, forks, and everything else that was needed for a normal dinner.  
  
'If it's so normal, then why do I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack?'  
  
For a second Shika thought he did die because he heard a bell. His father told him that you hear angels singing to you, but this was a little ding noise. Odd.  
  
"Shikmaru! Answer the door!"  
  
Oooooh. Riiiiiight. Shika hit himself mentally as he rushed to the door. He passed the sweet smell of whatever his mother just placed on the table and opened the door. It was Ino, but in a different light somehow.  
  
"I like the hair."  
  
She blushed and stepped in. Her mother pulled all her hair back into two buns on the back of her head. Like Ten-Ten's, but only in a French braid style and not on top.  
  
"T-thanks. Here."  
  
Ino shoved a colorful pan at Shika who saw the chocolate brownies her mother must have made inside. He gave her a smile and then lead her to the dinning room. Not that she has never been in the Nara's house hold before. Ino had been here a few times before with her dad, a birthday party with her mom for Shika's mom, and to borrow some jars. But all those times Chouji was there. Now, it was just him. And it was just her.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. How goes the training?"  
  
Ino bowed.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Nara. Thank you for inviting me. So far so good."  
  
Shika placed the dessert on the table.  
  
"Oh, those look great. Well, let's eat."  
  
The two grown ups sat down and as did the two younger children on the same side and the passing of the dishes started.  
  
The night went on very nicely. Ino would compliment on everything she ate and even blushed when she said the milk was great. Shikamara's dad kept asking how Ino's father was doing, and if he had gotten hold of someone named 'The Bird Hound.' His mother kept pushing the conversation along with how her son's behavior is with Asuma. Every now and then Shikamaru would blush from embarrassment, and that made Ino giggle. Jokes where made about other villages and stuff like that. Saskue was even mentioned once or twice as well as Naruto. Ino would have to tell Sakura about that. That made Ino realized something. She would have to tell her bestfriend that Sasuke was all hers now...  
  
When they all ate the desserts. Shikamaru and Ino left the table to go out to the balcony and look up at the night sky. (Of course after Shika had to push Ino away from the table because she kept saying thank you to his parents.)  
  
"Such nice weather."  
  
Shikamaru nodded. It was nice. Clear sky with the moon shinning dimly, stars everywhere. It was warm, but with a nice breeze. It was quite for a few moments with both looking at the sky. Then Shika noticed that he was nearly touching shoulders with Ino. She was leaning over the railing with her elbows and her hands where intertwined. Shikamaru was now fully looking at her. She turned to him, noticing his eyes on her. She smiled at him, and then he snapped his head back up.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me. This was fun. Without Chouji too."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for coming I guess."  
  
Ino brushed her hair behind her ear. Actually just a movement for the sake of it because her hair was pulled back so tightly there wasn't a strand hanging there. Kinda like Shika's.  
  
"So like...do you like Hetira?"  
  
Ino widened her eyes. Wow. Something Shikamaru and Ino shared as an interest. A band that they both liked. Weird. With his I.Q Ino thought he would only listen to classical. And that was of course if he wasn't lazy enough to put the CD in the player.  
  
"Yeah! I love them. Why?"  
  
Shika lazily breathed in.  
  
"Got their new CD. Wanna come up to my room and listen? Kills time I guess."  
  
"Sure. I was meaning to check it out, but you know. Always busy."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Come on."  
  
Shika went up the stairs and Ino followed him into his room.  
  
Wow. This is long. Oh well! No lemon! But! This is where you decided when it will happen. I'm giving you loyal fans a choose here and whatever gets the most votes, that is how the story will be continued. A or B.  
  
A) The story ending in the next chapter with the lemon scene in Shikamaru's bedroom (I might move them ) and that will be 'THE END!' type thing.  
  
or  
  
B) I keep this going with them dating for awhile for the next six chapters or so. And theeeeeeeeeeen will there be the lemon part. and then 'THE END!' instead.  
  
And there you go! Until next chapter! And it as soon as I get a good enough idea of who wants what, I will write it right away. PLUS! I am on Summer Freakin' Break people!!!!! YESSSS! And that means more writing.... Mwahah.  
  
Vash- Awww. It's cuuute. .  
  
(Oh, and yes, I know that I should 'really cheak my grammer' and 'look at spelling' and stuff. I'm still looking for a Beta reader, but no body wants to do it. So until then I know! Live with it. )  
  
-for anyone knows that lyric from Cake's 'Let Me Go' song. It's my FAV! 


	4. A Walk Home

Oh boy. I'm so glad so many reviewers left such wonderful ideas and such nice comments. But I could not figure out to weather go with A or B. A lot of you said that you want A, because otherwise you would all lost interest and then the story would become too long. The B people said the story would be ruined if I quickly placed in a lemon scene on the first date and should keep going with the dating and fluff.  
  
My Weird Ass Friend Kelly- "What!? No! Ino is not some slut that would just let Shika take her like that. Please! The girl is not a stupid little whore! And another thing-" !!  
  
Scared Me- Ok! Ok! Calm down. ;;  
  
But allot of you also had some good points about the small things. So! As an end result, and a threat from Kelly, I'm going to do an A/B/B/A type thingy....yeeeeah...Here we go!  
  
One more thing, LIME!!!!!! Yes my friends, to make some A people happy, I will add in some lime in this chapter. Of course I don't know how good it will be...That means if you think your eyes will bleed if you read that small part and your soul will be sent to Hell, then don't read it. And if you are a little perv like me, go forth! Just don't go complain to the guys in the office to get this story kicked off line. Because then you will suck. Ok, last warning. Still here or skimming the story for the part? That's what I thought. Last chance!...Heeeeeeeeeere we go! =D  
  
Ino said 'thank you' one more time to Mrs. Nara at the bottom of the stairs and then went fully up and into Shikamaru's room. She giggled when she saw the stuffed sheep on the bed.  
  
"Awww."  
  
"Shuddup. It was a gift. I've had it forever."  
  
"None the less, it's still Awww."  
  
Shika blushed. He hated that torn up, old thing. But he just couldn't throw it away. His parents even battled about. His father would say that it is not right for a full grown ninja boy to sleep with a stuffed animal. Shikamaru would then say he didn't sleep with it, per say, he just kept it in his room. His mother would hit his father and yell at him that she is glad to see her son has a bit of soul in him, and hopefully won't become a bloody thirsty killer just because his pig headed father wouldn't let him keep a childhood memory. His father asked what in the world was wrong with that, and he was hit again.  
  
Ino had to admit his room was pretty neat. His desk was covered with puzzles and crosswords. Some looked like Shikato started one, but became stumped and asked his son to finish it so he could figure out the jumble. All sorts of neat book were all open along with scrolls that he had been studying. Ino liked all the little giro chaps and little nick knacks that looked like they kept Shika entertained for what seemed like hours on end. If you ignored the desk, the room itself was clean. Interesting. Ino thought it would be a mess, because he would be too lazy to clean up after himself. There was a drawer next to the bed with a nice looking clock and another book on it. One window with blinds on it completed his room.  
  
"Make yourself at home I guess."  
  
Ino did just that. She went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Shikamaru went over to his desk. She watched as he picked up a red book, and the pulled out a white CD out with black writing on it. Then he went to the side of the desk, and pulled out his CD player box from a bunch of scrolls. It was kinda cute that he knew where everything was under all the junk. And suddenly the lyrics came on followed by some type of techno piano in the background.  
  
Shika found himself sitting next to Ino. Seeing that she didn't get mad, he relaxed a bit. It was weird to be tense in his own room.  
  
"So...how's the flower shop?"  
  
Shikamaru hit himself over and over again.  
  
'Stupid stupid stupid stuipd stupid stupid stupid stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid'  
  
Ino smiled and answered in a matter of fact tone,  
  
"It's slow but I still get paid."  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"What about you? How's your life going?"  
  
Shika shrugged and looked at his carpet.  
  
"I can complain, but I won't. So far it's been good for me."  
  
For a few moments it was silent, expect for the music, with Ino staring out the window he had in his room and Shikamaru looking at the floor. His eyes of course kept darting back to Ino every few seconds. It was kinda cute. Ino noticed it after a bit and turned to directly look at him. Before both of them knew it, they leaned into each other and Shika brought a shaky hand behind Ino's neck to pull her deeper into their now second kiss. Ino shut her eyes lazily, and allowed Shika to stork her neck. Very nervously Shikamaru brought his other hand to Ino's hip and pulled her whole frame closer to him. Ino's own hands found Shika's shoulders and gently placed them there to either push him away or to hold onto something. The kiss continued. As the young boy's hand traveled up her side, Ino slightly opened her mouth and Shika's tongue filled it. Shika noticed that she didn't battle back with him and he liked that. But for a moment Ino pushed Shika away from her. His mind went into a full blank. She denied him. She didn't like him. She had a second thought. But then all of Ino's hair came into view. She pulled out her buns and threw the chopsticks that were holding them up onto the floor.  
  
"Those things were killing me. Where were we?"  
  
He smirked at her and pulled her into his lap. Ino looped her arms around his neck and they shared another few kisses. Shika's hands where tracing small circles on her back and kept going around her front to explore how strong Ino really was. Shikamaru inhaled Ino's sent and he loved it. Instead of her normal rose smell she carried with her naturally, she gave off an appley fresh smell. He also loved apples. Very slowly Shika's hand went up Ino's stomach and then onto her breasts. She pulled back fully this time. She gave him a scared look and he just smiled. He also nodded.  
  
"Shikamaru I-"  
  
"Forget about it. Trust me."  
  
He kissed her again and then stood up with her. Like clock work his door was knocked upon. His mother popped her head in.  
  
"Ino-chan, your mother called. Just seeing how things. Everything ok up here you two?"  
  
Ino stepped away from Shika who was blushing and scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Everything is fine. Thanks mom."  
  
Ino nodded.  
  
"In fact, I was just ready to go. Thanks for letting me come over. And hear that song."  
  
She bowed to Mrs. Nara and then left Shika's room giving him one last look.  
  
"Bye bye dear. Come again soon."  
  
Mrs. Nara turned to her son,  
  
"Don't you think it would be nice if someone walked her home? It is dark outside..."  
  
Shikamaru gave half a smirk and leapt to his feet He hopped down the stairs and out the door. He took a quick glance to the right and saw the already walking figure of Ino. Shika quickly caught up to her and Ino realized that the walk home was a lot a faster when someone was holding your hand the whole way.  
  
"Good Lord Child! What are you planning to do? Feed all of Konoha?"  
  
Ino always made her lunch by herself, and that was because she knew she could sneak an extra cookie in without her mother knowing (she of course she knew), but what her mother saw as she walked into the kitchen made her raise an eyebrow.  
  
"If you're not careful, you'll become as round as Chomaru."  
  
Ino quickly turned around to find her mother leaning over her, very interested in what she was doing with all the food.  
  
"Okaasan! Good morning. I-It's not all for me."  
  
Ino blushed as bright as a freshly bloomed rose. Her mother backed up a bit and stretched.  
  
"Oh. Ohhh. Ooooooohhhh! Awww."  
  
"No! Nononon! No 'oh' and no 'aw'. It's just that...um...I thought that I would...'repay' Shikamaru for letting me have dinner with him last night. Besides, it's like there's-"  
  
Ino's mother cut her off. She clasped her hands together and made a kitty cat face as she was remembering her own childhood. Ino sweat dropped.  
  
"I remember when I first made your father his first lunch. It was pure puppy love. But, it seemed that my love almost killed him."  
  
"Huh? You never told me this story."  
  
"I was head over heels for Inoshi. And I thought I could make him fall in love with me, if I made him the greatest, nicest, biggest lunch he had ever had in his life. But, after school, I went over to his house to see if he wanted to come take a walk with me,  
  
She hid her face in her hands and started to laugh.  
  
"But it seemed that he wouldn't be getting out of bed, because apparently he got food poisoning. Sigh"  
  
Ino held back her laughter.  
  
"Oh yes, it was pretty bad. I thought he would never speak to me again after what I did to him. But, I came into his room, and saw the poor thing with a wet cloth over his head and him looking greener the Gai- sensie's outfit. But you know what? He told me, as he was on his death bed that that was the best tasting sushi he has ever had. It's not really your perfect image of Cinderella, but it worked."  
  
She shrugged and turned back to her daughter.  
  
"SO! I see that this will be your first lunch you give to Shikamaru, huh? How cute! Want me to help?"  
  
Ino put the last of what she needed to feed both her and Shika in a pretty colored bag and then turned to walk to her lessons with Asuma. She gave her mother a cheeky smile.  
  
"No offense Okaasan, but I don't want you to poison Shika when I give him lunch. Bye!"  
  
And she was gone. Her mother made a face and crossed her arms. She turned to a half asleep Inoshi as he was walking down the stairs.  
  
"'Morning."  
  
"Good Morning dear. How about some sushi for breakfast?"  
  
Inoshi gave his wife a puzzled look, as she walked into the kitchen looking very pleased with herself.  
  
Ino quickly gave some distance between her house and her mother and then started to slow down. She happily held her bag of goodies in front of her, and smiled as she walked down the dirt road.  
  
"Oi! Ino!"  
  
Ino turned to the girly voice that was calling her. Sakura waved goodbye to her mother and then ran up to Ino.  
  
"Oh, Sakura good morning."  
  
Sakura smiled nicely at her.  
  
"You too,  
  
And then her tone changed as did her face when she saw the extra large lunch bag.  
  
"Are you trying to live up to your name Pig-chan?"  
  
If looks could kill, Sakura would be on the floor right now.  
  
"For your information, Forehead, this is not all for me. But thanks for sticking in your big nose into my busyness."  
  
Sakura threw her short hair over her shoulder, and made a face at Ino.  
  
"Then who is it for?"  
  
Ino kept looking in front of her. Should she tell Sakura? Would she think? Why should she even care what she thinks? It would be kinda neat if she could gossip about something other then school work, or random boys, or missions with Sakura.  
  
"A boy."  
  
Ino said calmly. Sakura gave her classic cute 'Huh?' look. Eyes wide open, and head slightly to the side. No, Sakura was her best friend, so if it was Saskue-kun, then she would have bluntly said it. Like she and Ino always did.  
  
'I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun when I grow up!'  
  
Blunt like that. This meant something else. Sakura made a funny face again.  
  
"Is Ino trying to suck up to Asuma-sensei?"  
  
Ino made a 'hmfp' noise. The nerve.  
  
"Of course not. I tried that, and it doesn't work on him. He ate it, and didn't even say thank you. I don't see what Kurenai sees in that man."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Those two? Really!? How cuuuuute."  
  
"Shh! don't tell anyone. And if anything, I didn't hear it from me. Got it?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ok, so it's not for your sensei. If it's for Naruto, I'm never going to stop making fun of you."  
  
It was Ino's turn to make a face.  
  
"Eww! No! The only thing I would give Naruto was a swift kick in the head."  
  
The two chattering girls didn't even notice that they came to Ino's stop. Asuma was standing against the lamp post smoking and Choji was making small talk with Shikamaru. This meant that Sakura had to go left now, to wait an hour or two for Kakashi to show up.  
  
"Fine, I'll call you, and then we'll play 20 Questions, ok?"  
  
Sakura was about to leave when she noticed how Ino blushed slightly as Shika turned her way and gave her a smile.  
  
Inner Sakura- AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Saskue is all mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!!! Ino and Shika sitting in a tree, K-I-S-...  
  
Sakura gasped slightly as Ino turned to her and quietly whispered, "I'll give one guess now."  
  
Ino jogged up to her team, bowed in front of Asuma and then the tall bearded man started to bark orders at the children. Sakura was left to her own thoughts, as he wave goodbye and started walking.  
  
'Wow. Ino was to first to get a guy. Wait! What am I talking about? I had Sasuke on my team for about two years now! And now, I have no competition. Hehe, thank you Piggy.'  
  
Sakura started to skip down the road.  
  
Young love. It is so cute, yes? Ok, well our little lunch time with the kiddies will be in the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! More reviews equals lunch! And thank you all for 'voting' that just tells me that you people actually care about our Ino! Aww! Until next chapter!  
  
I would also like to thank my better read, (I finally bagged one) RD! So, if there are any mistakes, blame him! Mwhaha. Of course any suggestions are welcome for the next chapter. 


	5. Lunch

I squeal like a rat everytime I see the reviews I get for a new chapter. Gets all misty eyed I love you guys! I even inspired someone to draw a pic! ...(Which I hope I will get to see later) And sorry about the weird lime, I'm really good at writing hard core stuff when they get to it, not this 'He ever so gently touched her...' That's really hard! =P But oh well. You guys are being really nice and telling me it was good. I love you guys! Wait, said that already. Anywho, tis the sappy chapter and I plan to throw in some more people soon I hope...if I don't get too lazy and what not. Ok! Here we go!

Saskue was starting to get very annoyed with Sakura with her inhaling and exhaling so loudly every few minutes. Not moving from his leaning position against the railing of the bridge, Sasuke slightly opened his eyes and glanced over at the pink haired girl. For a brief second he sweat dropped to see such a look on Sakura. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she had this glazed over look in her eyes. Perhaps she was praying?

'Nah. Unless God is actually talking to her, she has no reason to look like that.'

She sighed again.

"Sakura," Sasuke said with the less amount of interest or care in his voice, "your giving me a headache. Stop it."

Sakura snapped out of her thought and wide eyed turned to the voice.

"Stop what Sasuke-kun?"

"Sighing."

Sakura blushed and clasped a hand over her mouth. She had no idea she was doing anything.

"Sorry! It's just so cute, I can't help myself."

Naruto was feeling left out from whatever was happening and added his two cents.

"What's cute Sakura-chan? Me?!"

Inner Sakura- "...."

"....No Naruto. Not you." She gave him an evil eye and turned back to the sky.

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing special. Just a small thank you."

Asuma, after a full morning of laps and tasks, finally let his three students take a lunch break. He himself was having a healthy lunch. A pack of smokes, and a rice bowl that he picked up from Kurenai.

Shikamaru kept looking at the very nicely placed lunch that Ino was holding out to him waiting for him to take it from her. He did after tilting his head at the lunch. He turned to Chouji to his left side (No, Ino and Shika did not sneak off, Chouji is Shika's best friend, so he is right there, sitting next to them. )

who was happily eating freshly baked chewing pork buns.

"Chouji."

The happy boy turned to get another lunch shoved into his chest.

"It's yours."

After Chouji swallowed he broke into a huge grin. "Really Shikamaru? No cruel joke? I can have your lunch!?"

Shika nodded and turned back to his new lunch. It seemed that everyone was very happy. Chouji got two lunches, Shika got a lunch from Ino, and Ino saw that Shika gave away his perfectly good lunch just so he could have hers. Life was good. Shikamaru took his chopsticks out, taped Ino on the forehead with one and tried the okki. Ino was not yet so into Shika that she was going to lean over him with puppy eyes to see if he liked it or not. After he picked one okki up, she turned to her own lunch and started eating herself. Not another look was shared at that point either.

Asuma finished his 'lunch' and jumped down from where he was sitting up in the tree above his students. But because Asuma had to smoke at least three cigarettes during lunch, the children have long ago finished their lunches and were waiting for the nicatine craving Jouchinn.

"Ok! I feel much better. And we are off!"

A little later

The group walked on water, learned to freeze water, and then Shika pushed Chouji into the water. Shikamaru had to smile when Ino started to laugh like crazy because Chouji was not only drowning (Asuma pulled him out) but he was acting like he was going to have kittens and kept yelling curses at Shika as he tried to rinse out all the water from his scarf But sadly, as Shika was looking at Ino he didn't see or sense Asuma pushing him in. Ino almost keeled over with laugher. Shika himself started to spat water and shot a very evil eye at his teacher.

"Eye for an eye as they say. Betcha ya' didn't that one coming huh, Mr. I.Q."

When Shika came out of the water he his hair was sticking to his face and neck so he shook it like a dog. That caused Ino to yelp because some of the water got on her.

"Watch it buddy."

Asuma had to sigh. It seemed like two wet and miserable students was not something he had to deal with. Shika then fliped his shirt off, and that left him standing with out his fishnet undershirt on. Chouji had to take his own jacket off before he froze to death. Looking at Shikamaru Ino had to blush slightly. She has of course seen him with the white top of before but now...he looked quite nice. A stern glare on and his hair down, all wet, in his hooker looking shirt. The hotness looks was gone when Chouji came up to him and smaked him in the back of the head. Shika hit him back of course. But before an old fashioned boy fight started, Asuma had to turn into a Ninja training dual.

"Ok you two. Both on the water. The first one to lose fouce and fall into the water loses and has to run three laps around the village."

A series of 'Oh man' and 'how troublesom' were heard, but both boys summed their chakras to their feet and walked onto the water. Both faced each other and waited for Asuma's signal.

"I'm going to make you pay for ruining my scarf. It's wool!"

"Phfft. I'm going to kick your ass for pushing me in front of Ino."

Chouji tilted his head one that remark and didn't notice as Asuma yelled out a 'GO!' and Shika gave him a swift knee to the side. Chouji's foot did slip under but he regained himself and pushed back. Shikamaru dodged the best he could because it was slightly tricky to fight on water. The shadow technique would not work the way he wanted it to. He wanted to use the shadows from the small rocks and fish in the water. But the problem was that the sun's glare kept moving so the shadow's kept losing its shape and form. The fish would swim away, and his focus was mainly to stay on the water and dodge Chouji all at the same time.

"Go Shikamaru! You can do it man!"

The place the team was at was below a bridge that people from town used all the time. And since the voice came from above, and it was an unknown voice for that matter, Chouji looked up. That gave Shika the upper hand and upper-cutted him in his jaw. Chouji did fall but he grabbed Shika's retreating arm and flipped him over himself. That made Shika fall face first into the water and go under.

Kiba pulled down his hood. The won he was rooting for just lost. Shino shook his head and Hinta called out to Chouji "G-G-Great job Chouji-chan!"

Asuma had to laugh as Kirinishom looked down at him. His star student just when down. But she as soon as her team came they left. Going to whatever they were going to do.

Shika came up sputtering out water and Ino laughed at the very funny face he was making. Asuma pulled out a whistle from one of his green jacket pockets and blew into very hard.

"Shikamaru Nino! Three laps! LET'S GO!!"

Shika jumped out of the water, pulled his hair up and started to run as Asuma started to yell at him in a Drill Sergeant style and blowing a whistle. But before he left she shouted to the very happy looking Chouji and smiling Ino.

"You two are done! Go home! DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD SLOW DONE MAGOT!?!??? KEEP GOING!!!"

Shika picked up his pace ten fold.

Ino picked up her phone as she lay on her stomach on her bed. She dialed Sakura, seeing what time it was her team must have been done by now. Ino's feet went back in forth in the air and then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Maruku residence."

"Hey it's me."

"Me? Me who?"

When they were younger they called each other everyday and just going 'It's me' they new who it was right away. Of course time had happened and Sakura didn't seem to recognize the voice.

"It's Ino forehead."

"Oh! Hey Pig. Sooo! Do tell me. Everything."

Ino rolled over.

"Where to start..."

Long update! Sorry! I'm getting ready for school, and then stuff happened and then this story came very slowly! I'm sorry! But I did have time today to make some more. Now this little puppy is of to my good man RD, the mighty beta reader, and then you all can review! A little more to come and then we all get to relax with some lemonade and cookies! Coughpuncough

Vash- I like donuts. .


	6. Clouds

116 reviews? 116?!?! You people must be kidding me! ;; I need a moment. A moment later I'm sooo happy! Anyway, First off! Sakura's last name is Haruno not Maruku. Ok, here's what happened with that...My friend and I were reading this other fanfic that had Maruku as a cousin or something and then I was typing way to fast and then I put a note in for myself to change it but I never did and then I posted it and then I never got around to changing it because I didn't want to look like a jerk with re-posting a chapter just to change a name so my story would be on top again because there are some people that get really mad if you do that and then 23 people reviewed to just tell me its not Maruku but Haruno!!!!!! Oo BREATHS

I've been having all these hard core tests the least few weeks Passed them too! so that's why no update. But for some reason I have been receiving a bunch of reviews the last three days and it's the weekend for me right now, so here we are! New chapter and me not being lazy. I've also read all the chapters of Naruto at so know I know the whole freakin' story so far and I know Shika's family much better. Here we go!

Warning!! Yes, that's right fans! A warning label. And we all know that a warning label is meant as a warning for those with pure minds and clean eyes. There will be ... 'stuff' in the naughty way in this chapter...of Ino...and her....goodies. Cough

"And then I just kinda...brought him lunch. And then he kinda...ate it."

"You should wright a book Ino! That's sooo romantic. I wish Sasuke would buy flowers for me. I tried to make him lunch but he just gives it to Naruto..."

"Girly giggle Well Forehead, the Uchiha is all yours."

"Your sooo lucky! But how's he doing after losing to Chouji?"

"I'm sure that hes pride was hurt a bit. He didn't look me in the eye as Azuma chased him off."

"Another girly giggle Men."

"I know but he's so...cute. Neh?"

"Well he's not the apple of my eye but he suits you."

"How so?"

"Well...you're a pushy pig and he's a lazy no good-nic. You can whip him into shape or something."

Ino actually laughed at that.

"Yeah, you wish. Hey. You know what? You and Saskue should hurry up and start dating so we can have ourselves a double date."

Sakura got this great little bubble in her head with a sour looking Shikamaru and Saskue. Shika would be glaring and having a big red poster stapled to Ino with the marks of 'MY women' on it and Saskue having an offended look that the Nino boy would dare suggest that he was even slightly interested in Ino. But it popped after a few seconds though.

"Gah! Your sooo lucky. I hate you."

"I know. Nah nah."

"Blah. I gotta go! I need to go clean my room. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later."

The phone call ended with a click but Ino dangled the phone in her hand for a bit. She couldn't remember the last time she talked to Sakura like that. Oh well. Ino placed the phone back on the hook and went to go stand outside her door. She would go find her father and hang out with him. Nothing else to do.

Shikamaru wasn't even huffing all that much when he reached his third lap around the city. He was tired as hell, of course, he was just taught not to really show it. Azuma had to laugh as Shika placed his hands on his knees and gave out a quick breath.

"Nice job Shikamaru! Next time keep your eyes on Chouji and not Kirinishom-senshi."

"Me? Or you?"

Azuma glared as he blew out smoke.

"Don't make me make you run another three laps boy."

Shika smirked but rolled his eyes too.

"Ok your done. Go home and learn to pay attention."

The ponytailed boy nodded quickly and went to go find his dad. No point of going home where his mother would scorn him for losing because he didn't pay attention. His mother was such a strict women when she wanted to be. Shikamaru snorted and shoved his hands in his pant pockets and went to find his father that would be at the Guni Shu with the rest of his stupid friends.

Shika started to kick small rocks around as he walked.

'Gah, how could I fall in front of Ino like that. Geez what a bother. Rotten Chouji. Stupid Kiba.'

He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he walked thinking about Go. And Ino. And if Ino even played Go.

'Hey, that's not a bad idea. I could ask her if she plays.'

Shika had to smile to himself. He was so smart.

Ino popped her head into the small bar to see, as always, the three grown men laughing at nothing and ordering food that they weren't even eating. Ino had to roll her eyes and then blow her hair stand a bit. The bartender that was cleaning a glass looked up at his new costumer.

"Ino-san. Good evening. How ya' doing?"

The bartender knew Ino ever since she was a toddler and drank chocolate malts while she sat on top of the bar when her father would take her. Ino dipped her head down.

"Hello Mr. Kuniz. I'm fine. How's the hand?"

The old bartender's hand was starting to cramp on him.

"I'll live. He's over there."

Mr. Kuniz tilted his head behind him to show that, that was were her father was sitting. Not that they were hard to miss. The hooping and hollering and laughing and joke telling could be heard a block away. None of the other costumers minded though. They all heard Shikato's 'What happens when you cross a ninja and a chicken' joke at least a million times already so they just tuned the grown men out.

"Hey Otousan."

Inoshi looked from his group and looked down at his daughter. Being a but tipsy, Inoshi grabbed Ino and placed her in his lap.

"Ino! Have you grown since last I saw you?"

"No Mr. Akimichi I haven't. You saw me this morning."

The large man laughed and drank more sake. Now the funny thing was, Shikato, Inoshi and Choumaru were not alcoholics. First off, if Inoshi came home drunk off his gourd then Ino's mother would kick him out of the house so fast, Kakashi wouldn't be able to see it. Same with the other two. They were all respected ninja's and would not become booze hounds. And two, they worked hard so they drank afterwards.

"Where's your mother Ino?"

"She's at the shop."

Inoshi gave a huge nod.

"And why are you not training?"

"Azuma is barking at Shika to run."

Another huge nod.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhat? My boy? Being yelled at? HA! Not surprised, what the punk do?"

"Lost to Chouji for taking his eyes off him."

Shikato almost chocked as Choumaru slapped his back and laughter.

"That's _my_ boy! Kicking your son's ass. Whoo!"

The two started to yell back and forth on who's son is better and Inoshi looked down at his daughter. Ino smiled and saw that his cheeks were slightly colored.

"Sigh/hic You're a good girl, right?"

"Yes Otousan"

"Good. So hows traini-"

"Shikamaru! Come here!"

Shika almost doubled over at his father's out burst. Things just got worse for him when he saw the blond man holding the blond girl. He slightly smiled at her, but then got a wake in the head from his old man.

"You lost to the Akimichi kid? Coooome on."

"It's not the first time I've lost to Chouji dad."

"Bah. You're a Nara! You should have...kicked his or something."

Shika rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. That would of worked. Give me a break."

Ino laughed from her father's lap.

"Uh...I'm done with the laps."

Ino hopped down and ran a hand threw her long ponytail.

"Took you long enough. I'm bored. Let's go."

Shikamaru blinked at the blunt comment for him to follow Ino and Shikato gave a inner laugh.

"Oh brother."

Shikamaru followed out Ino into the street but before he went too far Inoshi grabbed his shoulder quite roughly. He gave him a look up and down and then let the young ninja go. Shika stood for a second before Ino's voice hit him in the head.

"Shikamaru! I said let's go!"

Shika ran out of the bar behind Ino.

"That boy of yours is trouble."

"Huh? The lazy one? Nah. He's a good kid...although he can't hold up his own against Chouji."

"HA! Damn straight."

"Shut up Choumaru"

Inoshi looked up the little white daisy that came onto of the pork sticks and became lost in his thoughts. Until Shikato took that stick and elbowed him.

"Hey Inoshi. Did I ever tell you what you get when you cross a ninja with a chicken?"

Ino started to chew on her bottom lip as Shika kept looking at the ground. They were walking, but neither knew where to go. Shika looked over to Ino and still liked what he saw. Minus the fact that she barked at him to come with her. She had perfect skin and a perfect face. Beautiful eyes that matched everything and he strong slick ninja body where her breasts moved gently up and down as she walked with a bounce in her step. Shika got a small nose bleed so he quickly turned away to wipe the blood off on his wrist.

"Hmm? What are you doing?"

Ino had cocked one slender eyebrow at his quick movement.

"Nothing. Say. I know something that we can do. Follow me."

Shika ducked into an alleyway and Ino followed. After a few ways down dirt roads, many lefts and rights, a few 'we're almost there' and then a quick leap over a river bank, Shika lead Ino to a beautiful green field with a single tree full of branches and leafs on the left side. Ino smiled. There were lots of wild flowers everywhere and in the open they smelled quite nice. Shikamaru walked to the tree and right where the shadow of the tree ended he laid himself down.

"Oooo. I see."

Ino had to giggle. It didn't take Ino that long to figure out what they were going to do. This was indeed Shikamaru's favorite pass time. She looked up at the cloud filled sky and warm sun and shrugged.

"Come on,"

Shika patted the grass next to him.

"It's really nice once you learn to do it right."

Ino tilted her head and laid down next to the Shadow Ninja.

"You have to _learn_ how to watch clouds. Please."

"Your such a pain. Anyone can watch them, but I learned to really watch them. Chouji's getting the hang of it a bit. Now it's your turn to learn."

"Ok, oh mighty teacher. Teach me how to watch clouds."

Shika rolled his eyes again but smiled.

"First, take in a deep breath."

She was such a good drama queen. What a women. Shika clearly heard her deep breath.

"Relax everything. Think of nothing. Clear your mind. And -"

"Become one with the clouds?"

"-and don't be such a pain in the ass. Now here is the trick."

"There's a trick even?"

"Yeah. Don't just watch the clouds. But try and get a glimpse of the sky between the clouds. But still watch the clouds. That make sense?"

"Yeah, I think I can understand that."

Clouds were so pretty in the late spring. They were gathering to make rain but then they stopped and many shades of whites could be seen. Sky was a totally different thing all together. It was blue but...really blue. Ino lifted her eyebrows.

'Holy crap. I'm starting to think about the sky. Snap out of it women!'

"Keep breathing. Chouji has a hard time with that."

"Hmm? How come?"

"Because he keeps bringing chips with him. Hard to breath and eat and lay down all at the same time."

"Oh."

Ino took in another deep breath. And as she was watching the sky a butterfly passed her eye sight.

"Yeah, another reason it's worth walking here. No bees. Just butterflies and ladybugs."

"You're a dork."

"And you're a bother."

"Not as much as you."

"I bother you?"

"Like a tooth ack."

"Ouch."

"Ouch is right."

Ino's eyes looked down to see that Shika interlinked his fingers with hers. They were holding hands. Ino took in a another deep breath but quieter. Shikamaru thought his face was on fire.

'Chill out Shika. She's not pulling away. Don't break her hand. Watch the clouds. Yeah...like that...this is nice.'

'Relax Ino. He's being cute. Don't pull away, you would make yourself look like a prude. Just keep watching the stupid clouds. Yeah...like that...this is neat.'

Moments became minutes that slipped into being half an hour. Suddenly Ino's view of the clouds were covered by Shikamaru's face and soon were her lips. Ino's lose grip on his hand tightened like crazy but tried to steady her breathing. It wasn't working. Ino sounded like she was hyperventilating. Shika pulled up and Ino gasped for breath and bolted up. Shika looked away and muttered a sorry, but Ino's hands came to Shika's face and turned him around to meet up with her's in a deep kiss. Shikamaru stroked her hand and slipped his tongue into her slightly opened mouth. Ino leaned back some and soon was laying down on the grass again only this time with Shikamaru fully on top of her with a hand traveling down her hip and back up to the inside of the blond's shirt. Shika pulled back and Ino gasped for breath and then gasped out again when Shika dipped his head down to trail up wet kisses up her neck. His hand cupped one of Ino's perfectly shaped breasts and kneaded it to make the young girl moan again. Shikamaru placed his one knee between her legs to spread them and her skirt draped to the left side. Shika smiled as he felt up Ino's hard nipple. He gave out a slight laugh.

"Oh...sh-shut up."

Shikamaru's other hand went to Ino's leg bandages and started to trail the pattern that they were wrapped in.

"I always wanted to ask you-"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you wear these things anyways? Your legs are beautiful."

Ino blushed beyond anything.

"Because I still want to AH!"

Shika rubbed his hand on the inside of her thighs.

"Still wear a skirt, be a girl, just no show anything off. Oo!"

He licked her again and the a kiss.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why n-ye!"

Shika undid the bandage wraps on the left leg. Ino's hands went up to Shika's shoulders and slightly pushed him off. Shika shot his eyes to high heaven.

"What? What's the matter?"

Ino put the stand of hair behind her ear and gave a smirk and a painfully evil look on her pretty face.

"Let's go back to my place."

Shika leaned in to kiss her again and she tried to get the happy puppy off her.

"Butbutbutbut. Buuut. later tonight. I'll make my parents go out tonight and then I'll let you get in my window and then...we'll see what happeneds."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine. But why not now?"

Ino smiled and pointed behind the boy. Shika turned around to see a happy, bouncing, munching and smiling Chouji come up to his two team mates. This is now twice, TWICE, that Chouji stopped Shikamaru and Ino from getting close. Shika glared like no other. But Chouji just laughed.

"Hah! I see by your look your still ticked off about this morning. It's ok."

"Yes, Chouji my friend, I'm ticked off..."

Ino re-tied up her leg up quickly, stood up, fixed her hair and winked at the boys before walking off. Chouji smiled at her while eating a box of Pocky and then turned back to his best friend.

"Watching clouds?"

Shika's eyes haven't left Ino's retreating backside and sighed.

"Your such a hassle Chouji."

Chouji sat down and then looked up.

"I know. Pokey?"

"Why not. I have time to kill."

"Oh? Whatcha doing tonight Shikamaru?"

Smiling and then laying down, Shika put his hands behind his head and didn't say a word. Chouji shrugged.

"Azuma enjoyed whipping you around town?"

"Sigh Shut up."

Woot! This is long! And it just took all day. Dammit. And I have a history test tomorrow too. You people and your nice reviews!! Rah! Oh well. Now you see that the next chapter..uh...well Shika goes into Ino's bedroom to 'finish'

Vash- Gah! Your evil.

Yeah, I know. So you are all going to have wait again I have to time to-do a nice sex er...I mean lemon sense!...Eeeehehehe. Ok, I'm off to bed and to finish math. More reviews make me write hot and steamy stuff.

Vash- Liar

Quite you. Later all!

Guni Shi It's this very nice and little Japanese bar in Tokyo from a book I've read. It's not the same one those guys go to but I liked the sound of it.


	7. A Cozy Life

Sigh You people and your kind words and good critiquing. How I love praise and thou all. It does my heart oh so good when I see all the reviews. Dannnm. You guys really like S/I, ne? Me too! Ok, I've made you guys wait long enough. Here it is. The final chapter of my baby, the grand finally, and what Shikamaru has been waiting for-

Shika- Hey!

-The lemon. Tears up Now then onto the warnings: Ahem

If you do not like two ninjas going at it like bunnies- Leave.

And if you like Rock Lee- Leave...well if you like him you can stay because we all like him anyways. He's just not going to get any tail.

My dear friends, we are off. And here we go!

P.S- I'm sorry this took...HALF A YEAR to update. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...ect! So sorry!

It was all planned out quite nicely in Ino's head. The perky blond would bounce home and cheerful annoyance to her mother that one of the shoe stores was having a great sale. Oh! But poor Ino was too tired from training and had too much homework, so her mother would have to go on without her. Also, by the end of the night Ino would have a brand new pair of shoes. Inoshi should be easy to get rid of. A quick flick of the wrist, "Hey dad. Pokers on tonight" and he would be over at Shikato's house in a blink. But with her plan there was a slight snag that had yet to be thought out clearly. Her parents said no.

"No Ino. I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm just too tired. Don't you have enough shoes anyhow?"

Inoshi was no help what-so-ever on his part either.

"No Ino. Ehhhhh...just don't wanna. Yawn"

Ino growled to herself. This will have to be slightly dealt with differently. More drastic. This type of mission requires lying. If her parents didn't want to leave the house separately, then they would 'romantically' whisk each other away. And as if something evil and horribly wrong came out of a movie, Ino rubbed her hands together and grew horns while delivering a very non-human laugh.

Inner Ino- (In manly deep voice with fire coming up from behind her) Mwhahaha.

She put on her thinking cap and was set for her task at hand. Luckily her mother and father were in separate rooms so nothing would be ruined. They would just have to believe their perfect little daughter. Ino's mother was laying on the couch with a book slightly going up and down on her belly, and one arm over her eyes, resting peacefully. Mind you all, Ino was on of Konoha's best actress. Ino brushed off imaginary dust off herself and sat at the end of the couch that her mother's feet were not occupying and giggled slightly to herself. Hearing her little girl, Mrs. Yamanaka didn't move but a noise of "Hmmmm?" Ino just cleared her throat and ignored the older women. But then she giggled again. This time she got a poke from her mother's foot.

"What?"

"'What', what?"

"What's so funny."

"Why nothing Okaasan. Giggle giggle"

Her mother removed her arm from her face and sat up on her elbows.

"Spill it child or go laugh somewhere else."

Ino looked to her left. And then to her right. A double check to the left and crawled onto her mother and leaned in real close. Mr. Yamanaka lifted an eyebrow.

"Well...you didn't hear it from me, right?"

"Right."

"Ok...do you see daddy around anywhere?"

"Nooo..."

"Have you seen him all night?"

"...No." (He's asleep downstairs. Shh!)

"He wants to take you out tonight. I saw him putting his blue bottle cologne on. Shaving a bit closer. Annnnnd..."

"Annnnd...what?"

"And have you seen his cocky grin all night?"

"...Ooooohhh..."

"Daddy's silly huh? Trying to be all romantic and sneaky. He's so cute."

Ino slid of her mom and hit the floor very ungracefully. The older blond sat up and thought about

this; losing her shine to her eyes in deep thought. Ino leaned in for the kill.

"Might as well get dressed to look...beautiful for dad, huh?"

Almost zombi-ish, her mother got up from the couch and headed up stairs to her own room to find that silk dress that had not been worn in decades. Parent # 1- Mission Complete. Now for the lazy man. Ino rushed down stairs to where her father would be lounging around in a chair doing...nothing, really. A loud and protecting 'ouf' noise came from the older ninja as Ino jumped full force into his lap.

"Hiiiiii daddy!"

"Ouuff. Ino sweety, move your weight three inches to the right."

Ino did and great relief left the man's throat.

"Hi Ino."

Inoshi lifted his eye brows in a drowsy expression and looked up at his child.

"May I help you, my little spawn?"

"Me? Noo. Nope. Nah...you coooould however get up, and shave a bit for dear mommy."

Now a single eyebrow was lifted. Ino looked side to side as she did before and behind her to make sure no one was listening. And started to whisper.

"You didn't hear this from me, but-"

Inoshi got up on his elbows to make out what his daughter was whimpering about.

"-but I just saw mother putting on that...red dress."

Eyebrows where brought up to the end of his head and he let out a small gasp.

"No..."

"Yeeeessss. So uhhh...I'll let you figure out the rest...And if it just so happens that I know a great restaurant that now has mother's favorite dessert...well...you never know when that information might come in handy."

If Ino failed to become a ninja she would succeed into making into the Mob.

Ino jumped off her father, went 'bump' onto the floor, and on all fours crawled out of the room. Inoshi rubbed his face with his hands a few times and got up in a hurry to get ready for whatever his wife was planning.

So like many movies, Inoshi was dressed to impress, and Imaria was dressed to _be_ impressed.

Both fully grown adults smiled at each other as if they were five and left holding each other in marital bliss.

Inner Ino- Sigh That's so cute I think I'm gonna be sick...

Ino told her self to shut up and she closed the door as she watched her parents skip down the street. Ino leaned against the door thinking what she should do now. After three seconds of thinking Ino rushed to her bathroom. She gazed into the mirror. She leaned mear inches away from the glass as she examined her face and then her teeth and then backed up. She tightened her pony-tail and pulled away any loose hairs. She even breathed into her hand. Perfect. And just in time too.

An extremely loud knock came to Ino's ears.

"Well Ino old girl. This is it..."

She peckishly cracked open the door. She looked at brown eyes that were only a few inches away her own. Without saying anything she poked her head out and looked up and down the streets.

"Clear."

"Huh? What are y- ugh!"

Ino grabbed Shika by his collar and pulled him inside. Before Shikamaru could regain his balance he saw the Goddess of Wickedness stand before him.

"Sexy laugh Where were we..."

She waltz up to Shika and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shika smiled. Ino felt giddy all over and she made no effort to fight Shikamaru off as he gently lowered her, and himself onto a nearby couch. Shikamaru took advantage of Ino's passive behavior and sprinkled light feathery kisses on her soft skin of her neck. Shikamaru's hands began to fiddle with the many bandages that held Ino's figure and nudity in check. Ino was vaguely aware of her top being pulled off, the sudden chill was soon replaced by the warmth of Shika's flesh for he had also managed to discard his own jacket. The S&M looking fishnet shirt remained. But the only stings barley held together felt like nothing against Ino.

"Hey Shika?"

Shikamaru lifted his head up and with a lazy expression let out a 'huh' type response.

"...never mind."

Shika then went back to what he was doing. But not too long after he let out an annoyed sigh and lifted himself up slightly over Ino.

"What?"

Ino opened her eyes when she noticed the kissing had stopped. She also cocked her head to the side at now his own question.

"Ask me what you were going to ask. It's going to bug me. Spill it."

Ino blushed redder then she did when Shika took off her shirt.

"Well...I was just. Um...Deep breath I-I... love you."

Shikamaru's eyebrows kneaded together and laughed.

'If he's laughing at me I'm kneeing him in the groin. It's not like-'

"I love you too. I guess." replied Shika before lightly nipping Ino's throat and collar.

'I guess' In Shikamaru talk meant yes, he just didn't like admitting it. Like when Neji comforted him about the right answer to a question, Shika responded with an 'I guess.' at the end. No one questioned it. Neji left with a slight smile on his face that day, and this made Ino smile too.

Ino's smile was dissolved by Shikamaru's hungry mouth. Ino began to squirm slightly under the slightly larger ( and heavier) ninja's aggressive mouth. Shika's tongue thrusted hard and fast into Ino's sweet mouth; he let his teeth claw and pinch at Ino's lips and Ino cried out for air.

'What's gotten into him!...kinda cool though...'

Shikamaru released Ino's mouth in order to let her breath. As Ino gasped for air desperately, she fell under Shika's weight as Shika was now laid on top of her. Ino squeaked when Shikamaru began to slowly slide his body up and down against Ino's, causing a terribly wonderful feeling in Ino's more sensitive region.(Shikamaru's too ) Ino began to moan, whimper, and gasp as Shikamaru continued to play with her in that way. Shikamaru began to graze over Ino's soft

chest with his teeth, lightly kissing and biting; all the while still applying a steady rhythm of pressure between Ino's legs. Shika felt a slight bit of wetness come from Ino and he reached down his hand to gently rub against Ino's womanhood through her skirt (No more bandages). Ino's skin flushed and she seemed to moan with more need. Shikamaru finally lowered his head and began to pull at the edge of Ino's skirt heme by his teeth, causing Ino to yelp as he was soon fully exposed before Shikamaru.

"So beautiful." whispered Shika.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Of course. 'Course I always thought you were pretty since the 2nd grade..."

"Awww." Ino wrinkled her nose and smiled.

Shika softly and gently grabbed Ino's legs and carefully spread them apart. "Ready?" Ino was having a hard time paying attention to anything Shikamaru said; she was lost in an erotic state of pure ecstasy. However, Ino's body jerked wildly and she cried in pain as she felt something enter her. Shikamaru had now draped one of Ino's legs over his shoulder and was using one hand to probe her opening while using the other one to pleasure her ignored breasts. Ino shouted out and saw that Shika pulled out a small sort of bottle from one of his pockets of his Chuunin jacket on the floor.

'That explains why there are so many pockets on those things.'

Shika proceeded to add another finger to prepare Ino's body. When something non-finger like crawled its way into her, and around her back, she opened her eyes to see shadows. She was about to yell at him, but he reassured her;

"Shadows are much more gentler then human hands. Trust me. You'll like it."

Ino's moaning turned into a mixture of pleading and wanting more. Shikamaru was right. The Shadow Jutsu did feel VERY different. She giggled a bit.

"You really are the Shadow Master, aren't you?"

Shika quickly dabbed his tongue against her clitoris . Ino screamed in pleasure and shock at the moist warmth that had captured her. Ino's body arched up to every touch, every caress that Shikamaru had to offer and just as she thought she would be driven over the edge, Shikamaru retrieved his fingers and took a moment to gaze at her soft features of her blushing/pale face. Shika let himself almost a victory smile as he began to consume the girl once again. Ino gasped for air and panted heavily, her voice was weak yet desperate as she began breathing out the name of the ninja between her legs. "SHIKA!" screamerd Ino as she was finally driven to her first release. Shika had already spread her legs and proceeded to thrust into her with one swift blow. Ino cried out in agony despite her earlier preparation, but quickly swallowed her cries. Shikamaru stopped once inside the girl in an effort to let Ino's body adjust.

"You ok Ino-chan?" whispered Shikamaru as he heard her cry out.

"You could have given me a warning, dummy." gasped Ino.

"Too troublesome." Shika moved himself out of Ino slowly before thrusting back in. Ino clenched her teeth and hissed in pain for a bit, before she started to pant like a bitch in heat. Shika's rhythm began a steady increase that caused Ino's smaller frame to get rocked back and fourth underneath the larger boy. Ino couldn't take it anymore! This is was too much...to slow even.

"Faster, you idiot."

Even when being fucked, Ino had to be in charge and more demanding. Following Ino's orders, Shika held Ino's hips and rammed himself deep into the blond hoping to strike that certain spot that would drive Ino crazy. Judging from Ino's cry, he had found it and made sure to strike it with each thrust. Ino's cries were pleading for more, and she truly got more and more. At last Shikamaru came within Ino while dragging out a second orgasm from her, as she now collapsed into a heap of 'Shika lazyness' on the couch. Ino looked up at Shika with half lidded eyes and tried to catch her breath. She muttered out a 'wow'.

"You look tired." said Shika as he lightly stroked some blond locks that had been plastered by sweat to the girl's beautiful face. Ino glared at him.

"You would be too if you were me." Shika smiled to the brink of showing some teeth.

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up."

Inner Ino- "That was...FUCKING AMAZING!WAHHH!"

People said it wouldn't last. Friends poked fun in the beginning. Parents allowed it only because their children were it that 'state' of age and it would pass. They had doubts themselfs at times, but those thoughts passed away. As well as any others anyone else had. Ino and Shikamaru were in fact one of those 'perfect couples'. And no one could really...deni it. A about half a year passed or so since they officially called it a steady thing, and Ino couldn't be happier. Shika was just happy. Now by 'people'- Their parents and teachers. They all pretty mush said the same thing; "When I was your age I wasn't dating. I was concentrating on my studies!" Or " You kids these days and your 'love'. Ha! puffs some smoke Love only hits you in your early 30s." And

"Way to go Shikamaru! Want me to lend you a book? It has all these great pictures." Of course Kakashi was an exception to when it came to dating and children. He was on his own level.

Friends 'A.k.a their teams' just plain made fun of them. "Ino and Shika sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-OW! What was that for!" Naruto got pretty whuaped for that one since he was very loudly, and very annoyingly singing that one number in the middle of the street. "Awww. What date are you guys going on next week? Did he get you flowers? Did we kiiiisss you?" Sakura was a true friend when it came to these matters, and kept bugging Ino about every little thing. It was cute, but Shika was getting annoyed about it. Ino was being all girly about it thought too, and that made Shika a happy boy. "So where are you two going tonight? much much" Chouji was almost as bad as Sakura, but in a boy manner. Shika guessed he was being the 'big brother' thing. Making sure that Shikamaru didn't get hurt, or anything.

They had a bumpy road a few times themselfs. Over stupid little things of course. Shika forgot to call her a few nights, or Ino would ignore him to a point that made Shikamaru annoyed. Ino made big deal fits about nothing when Shika didn't do something she wanted right. Shikato gave Shika very helpful advise about marking the 'times of the month' that Ino was having so he could be the nicest, sweetest guy...EVER. And it worked. But things were nice.

Spring reached the Konoha and warm days (that weren't filled with missions) were spent under sakura trees, and eating watermelon while watching the sky. Ino was even starting to watch the sky when Shika wasn't around her.

Ino's birthday was celebrated with Shika giving her a golden bracelet. If Ninjas should wear jewelry, it shouldn't be a necklace, because you never know when it might get snagged on a tree branch...

"Oh...Shikamaru... it's beautiful."

Shika was of course rewarded, with a deep french kiss. And he managed to say a 'welcome' with the onslaught of Ino's tongue in his mouth.

"Happy Birthday."

Ino wrinkled her nose, and smiled with a giggle.

"I'll get you a better reward tonight...my parents are going out with your parents for a dinner party..."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and he smiled.

"I'll like that."

"Me too." Ino smiled again before they kissed again.

THE END!

BIG HEAVY SIGH Noooo! It's over. How sad! And yet...I'm happy with it. I hope all you guys are too. I'm sorry it took Sooooooo long, but I wanted the ending to wrap up their dating and lives in a quick, yet easy way. Also, WOW! My first real, and dirty lemon. Woot. I hope it was ok. And now this is my first chapter story that is done! Well thank you, to all my lovely fans and wonderful people that reviewed and gave me great ideas, and yelled at me for my spelling...and all that good jazz. So thank you. Thank you all and good night!

Vash- whips tear away That was...so...beautiful!...I'm hungry now. Goes downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
